


《不明对象》

by Knight_Sword



Category: Brave Police J-Decker, 勇者警察ジェイデッカー
Genre: M/M, NSFW Art
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 06:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14326356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_Sword/pseuds/Knight_Sword
Summary: I am too lazy to translate this work to English because it's (Chinese)characters is toooooooooo much. So sorry. :-/Maybe OOC.可能会OOC。我超懒的——！_(:зゝ∠)_





	《不明对象》

**Author's Note:**

> I am too lazy to translate this work to English because it's (Chinese)characters is toooooooooo much. So sorry. :-/  
> Maybe OOC.  
> 可能会OOC。我超懒的——！_(:зゝ∠)_

影丸上线了AI。  
然后他发现他的光学镜似乎故障了。  
明明已经启动了，可是无论怎么调焦视野里都是一片黑暗。甚至就连用来显示信息数据的窗口都没有随着上线出现。重复了好几次确定对光学镜的调整不会对接收不到图像的问题有任何帮助之后，他放弃了这于事无补的举动。  
可能是内部线路的问题。影丸想，然后他开始回想他是怎么下线的。  
……啊，想起来了。在下线之前，他和迪卡度他们在跟犯罪者战斗。这次的犯罪者是个白色涂装的机器人，那家伙相当难缠，明明只是四五米的普通机身高，却借着阴险狡诈的战术逼得其他人不得不合体，结果还是没能一举拿下那个犯罪者。相反影丸倒是被盯上了，上演了一场城市上空的空中追逐战之后，他被那个狡猾的家伙逮到机会近了身。然后他记得那家伙直接对着他的额头隔着头雕正对超AI就是一记重拳，再然后他就下线了。  
回想起来下线似乎不是因为超AI受到重击，好像是那个家伙手上有什么装置，在接触到他的一瞬间放出了某种脉冲。  
至少现在弄明白自己是怎么下线的了。影丸瘫坐着，因为光学镜故障而变得异常敏感的音频接收器在极端安静的情况下徒劳地运转，但这里肯定不是藤堂的维修间，也不可能是战场。  
太安静了。  
周围哪怕一点动静都没有。这一刻影丸有种错觉，他的音频接收器也跟着光学镜一并坏掉了。为了验证这个错觉不是真的，他试着抬起手。但更糟的，他发现他完全没有力气。中央处理器向手臂发送的脉冲很弱，他想抬起手，可是手臂只挪动了很小的幅度。这让影丸没法再像刚才那样保持冷静，他不再抬手而是尝试挪动哪怕一点点，但是做不到。全身都没有力气。深紫色的忍者在尝试无果之后，启动了发声器。这是另一个也是最后一个还能寄希望于其上的部分了，虽然实际上好像没什么用。微微启开唇，发声器同样艰难地运转起来，出口的是夹杂着杂音的声音，虽然杂音很重但至少还是他自己的声线。而且那些杂音在下线了这么久的情况下也很正常。影丸稍稍松了口气，只是他现在的状态实在是……很奇怪。超AI运转得相当流畅，没有一点卡顿，不像是出了故障的样子。可他就是没有力气，而且也看不见东西。  
对自己机体的状况短暂地郁闷一下，他把注意力转到环境上。他的后背靠着墙，可那又好像不是墙，质感怪怪的。他的双腿贴着什么东西，同样质感很奇怪，而且他似乎……坐在什么上面，而不是直接坐在地上。  
突然地，有什么东西从他的背后伸过来，从他的腰间两侧分别伸到前面，圈住了他。他被吓了一跳，然后感觉到那似乎是一双胳膊，机器人的胳膊。就在这一刻，影丸明白了他靠着的质感奇怪的“墙”并不是墙。而是现在搂着他的那个机器人。  
他现在坐在一个机器人怀里，那个机器人正搂着他。而现在影丸没有一点力气。  
“你……是…谁……？”  
影丸艰难地再次启动发声器，用相当微小的声音询问。对方没有回答，放在影丸腰间环抱着他的手抬起了一只，随后将食指抵在他唇上，做了个噤声的手势。  
影丸想再说点什么，但现在他的发声器好像也有点不太好使了，因此他只好不情不愿地依着背后那个机的意愿噤了声。  
对方并没有放下手。那只手伸开来，挪到他的下颔，略微施力，迫使影丸仰起头。那个机器人把头雕伸了过来，张口咬住他的脖颈，用金属齿轻轻地磨蹭着。影丸有些不适地向反方向偏头，对方的头雕抵在他颈间，使他不得不维持着一直仰头的姿势。对方的手从他的脖颈向上缓慢地挪上去，划过面甲，划过他微张的唇，轻柔地覆盖在他什么都看不见的光学镜上。随后那只手的拇指轻轻按在了影丸的头雕侧面，影丸感觉到有一束微弱的电流顺着那人拇指按着的位置直窜进来，击中某条神经回路。那电流代替了脉冲，下达了一个错误的指令。于是隐藏在影丸护额之下的探测器被激活，随着小小的金属摩擦声降了下来，覆盖在他的右侧光学镜上。  
那人轻轻抚摸着那个探测器，动作温和得不可思议。在看不见的情况下传感器的灵敏度极高，影丸能感觉到被抚摸着的探测器镜头传来的奇怪感觉。并不是难受，微弱的酥麻感。被舔舐啃咬的脖颈有着同样的感觉，而且这种感觉他还是第一次体验。此时背后人仍放在他腰间的那只手也抬起，划过他的机体表面，停在他的胸前。那只手在影丸的胸甲上滑动，指尖在金色的十字星装饰中间的小孔周围打转，带来的也是一样的感觉。抚摸探测器的那只手展开伸上去，完全盖住他的两只光学镜，略微施压让他仰头的幅度更大。对方突然咬了一下他颈间的金属皮肤，在他胸前小孔边打转的手指同时戳刺进小孔当中。相配合的动作给影丸带来的感觉更加强烈，他甚至瑟缩了一下想避开戳入胸甲的手指。盖住小忍者光学镜的手向下挪动，食指抵在他唇间，稍微用力探进他的口腔。没入他胸前小孔一个指节的手指往外抽出，随后又重新戳了进来，重复着同样的动作。那人不再舔咬影丸的脖颈，只是继续让头雕抵在他颈间，探入口腔的手指按压着影丸的金属舌，促使影丸尽量缩回舌头来躲避。但是他仍然将指尖压入影丸的口腔内，抵住尝试逃避的银色舌头。现在小家伙没法躲了。那根手指完全没入了口腔内，揉捏着他的舌尖，然后伸入拇指将小家伙的金属舌捏住，向外轻轻拉扯。影丸抗拒着咬住口腔中的手指，想让身后的机器人放开他的舌头。此时戳刺着他胸前小孔的手指停顿了一下，随后从单纯的戳刺转变成揉按。带来的刺激让小家伙短暂地放下了一瞬间的防备，那人轻易地揪出了他的舌头，暴露在空气中揉捏。  
现在影丸没法抗拒了。  
他胸前的那只手挪了开来，离开了他的机体。影丸以为对方不再抚摸他了，但是那只手却触及了另一个他更不想被碰到的部分。  
那手捏住了他的机翼尖。  
小警犬打了个激灵，被触碰的机翼小幅度地扑扇一下试图躲开，但却遭到了更用力的揉搓。看不见东西让他的机体变得敏感，本来就遍布着密集传感器的机翼尖向超AI传达更加清楚而强烈的酥麻感，影丸整个软了下来，瘫在背后人怀里。他的机翼尖还在被揉捻，持续的快感让他被禁锢在对接面板底下的输出管已经微微充能立起，抵在对接面板内壁上。机体的温度正在渐渐升高，电解液顺着嘴角流下，滴落在胸甲上留下水迹。那人将头雕挪开了，影丸终于不用再仰着头了。……虽然他宁愿仰着头:低头的一刻，口腔里无法吞咽的电解液都流了出来，比起刚才淌下来的一点点，现在他的胸甲上的水迹更多了。如果能看到自己，他可能会相当羞耻，那些电解液的痕迹——不管是嘴边还是胸甲上，完完全全勾勒出了一幅带着强烈情色感的画面。  
他的机翼被揉捻着，背后人揪着他的舌头蹂躏。影丸仍然徒劳地想缩回舌头，但是抵抗的动作导致的是机翼被用力掐一下，并不疼，却又带来了强烈的快感。他向旁边偏过头，对方凑了上来，随后影丸感觉到有什么温热湿润而且柔软的小东西滑过了他的唇角。小忍者再次缩了一下舌头，对方松开了手。  
紧接着的是一个吻。影丸没来得及闭上嘴，就被吻住了。对方的舌头伸进来纠缠他没来得及缩回去的舌头，头雕后被按住，迫使他沉浸在这个亲吻中，不被允许逃离。影丸的机翼被揉捏的力道加重了几分，这让小忍者闷哼出声，随后又被激烈的吻堵了回去。对方的舌头开始舔舐他的口腔内壁，滑过他的金属齿，将电解液送进他的口腔。影丸被迫接受了这些，他没有逃避的余地，也没有主动的空间，电解液在每一次短暂的松开又吻上的隙间淌下，在外界看来相当色情。仍然禁锢在对接面板之下的输出管硬得发疼，接口也已经溢出了润滑液，可影丸羞于面对这个事实，这个他对一个陌生机的撩拨起了反应的事实。  
对方搓揉机翼尖的手放轻了动作，沿着颤抖的机翼下滑到根部，抚摸着敏感的链接轴，同时这个过于激烈的亲吻也终于渐渐趋于平静，在金属舌交缠过以后，他放开了影丸，随后又在影丸的唇上轻轻吻了一下，蜻蜓点水般的吻。手指向下滑动，摸到小忍者胸甲下的散热口，那里正持续地置换出温热的风。影丸喘着气，在散热口被抚摸的瞬间颤抖了一下，机体的温度升得更高。对方仍然致力于玩弄他的机翼还有摩擦散热口，带来的快感就已经让影丸的接口完全湿润，液体已经渗出了对接面板的缝隙。他的输出管抵着对接面板渴求着释放，但矜持的小忍者还是抿唇不愿开口，耻于自己的反应。  
对方渐渐加重力道，用力揉捏机翼根部的同时停留在散热口的手向内戳刺了一下，直接把影丸带到了接近顶峰的位置。察觉到影丸那一瞬间的颤抖，对方再次将原本已经抽出的手指插入散热口内，抚摸着内部的元件。这有点太过了，影丸喘着气，背后一直被揉弄的机翼根部配合着前面的抚摸突然地被用力磨蹭了一下，这让他毫无防备地一瞬间挺直了腰线过载，交合液从输出管顶端喷溅出来，盈满了对接面板下狭小的空间，接口也在同时剧烈收缩着喷出了大量的润滑液。  
过载之后，对方并没有就此放过影丸。影丸软软地瘫在他怀里，液体从对接面板的缝隙里溢出来，将腿间弄得一塌糊涂。他将双手都挪到小忍者的腰腹部，摸索着敏感带，同时舔舐影丸的颈窝。小忍者瑟缩着想躲避他的触碰，但刚过载完的机体彻底一点力气都用不上，任由他抚摸寻找敏感带，累积起新的快感，机体渐渐又有了反应。  
影丸轻轻颤抖着，背后人在抚摸过他的腰腹之后将手伸到了他腿上，摸到他的大腿内侧，摩擦着敏感区域，覆在腿间的手微微用力分开他的双腿，却并没有进一步动作，只是抚摸着他有着洁白涂漆的大腿。他想合拢双腿，这样张着腿的姿势让他有一种很不舒服的感觉，仿佛随时都有可能被卸下对接面板一样。什么都看不见的情况下，他的大腿内侧同样敏感了好几倍，那双手抚摸的动作让他的输出管再次隐隐挺立起来。他微微将腿合拢了一点，但对方将手滑到了他的膝弯处，直接抬起来让他把腿打开的幅度更大，比刚才的姿势还要更加令他羞耻。这次是彻底张开双腿把对接面板暴露出来了。  
影丸感觉到对方再次将手覆在了他大腿内侧，而且这次摸向了他的腿根。这种姿势已经让他很难堪了，而现在他的腿根开始被爱抚，对接面板下的输出管再次硬立起来，更添了几分羞耻。他背后的机翼小幅度地扑扇了两下，左侧翼尖却突然被咬住，刺激得他倒吸一口气同时颤抖了一下。对方含着他的机翼尖开始舔舐吮咬，带来的快感比刚才的揉捏还要多几倍，加上大腿根部被抚摸，小忍者不禁低声喘息起来。那双手在他的私密处附近游移着，偶尔触碰他的对接面板，但始终没有启开它。腿根没有装甲保护暴露在外的元件被轻轻揉捏，被吮吸啃咬的敏感翼尖颤抖着，影丸轻声喘息着本能地想要合拢双腿。这次他成功了，对方没有阻拦他。修长的双腿展平并拢，不经意间夹住了腿间的手。背后人缩回了一只手，指尖沾满影丸混在一起的交合液和润滑液，他将那只手贴近了影丸的唇，在小家伙张口喘息的时候插了进去。再度被撑开口腔，小忍者仍不愿意含住那根手指，退缩着想把它推出去，翼尖却突然被不轻不重地咬了一下，随后是相当用力的吮吸。被刺激得挺直了腰线的影丸只好乖乖含住那根沾满自己体液的手指，却仅仅只是局限于含住而已。腿间夹住的那只手开始模仿着对接的动作在双腿之间的空隙里抽插起来，霎时间让影丸羞红了面甲。小警犬不甘心地用虎牙咬了一下口腔里的手指，同样也在机翼上得到了相同的反馈。腿间的手贴着他的对接面板抽动着，影丸用舌头轻轻舔舐口腔内沾满体液的手指，尝到自己的味道让他更加羞耻，面甲也潮红了不少。他的舔舐本来没有规律完全随意，翼尖被舔咬之后他也乖乖地含着手指吸吮舔舐，品尝着自己的味道，殊不知自己此时的样子有多诱人:修长的双腿紧贴在一起，夹着背后人在腿根处抽插的手掌;微微眯起的碧绿色光学镜虽然黯淡无光，却在潮红的面甲衬托中相当好看，加上含着沾了自己体液的手指舔舐吮吸的小嘴，俨然一副让人想要狠狠侵犯的可爱样子。  
彻底舔舐干净对方的手指，影丸微微张开嘴让对方抽回手，腿间的手也挪开了。但随后，他的手被轻轻扣住了。此时已经有些力气抵抗的小忍者想要缩回手，却被强硬地拉扯到了腿间。对方扣着他的手让他自己摸上炙热的对接面板，小家伙被自己的温度灼得缩了一下。他被迫摸索着打开了自己的对接面板，早已经挺立起来的输出管碰到了手掌。对方扣着他的手让他握住迫不及待想要被爱抚的管线，随后套弄起来。尽管是影丸自己的手，但在背后人的操控下他没法按照他主观的意愿抚慰自己，只能感受着炙热的管线被爱抚得越发挺立，指尖滑过管线表面带来莫名的舒适感，然后滑到输出管顶端。他的指尖被控制着戳刺那里的小口，另一只手也被强迫着伸过来握住了管身，在对方的动作下抚慰自己，直到还差一点就能过载，指尖却被按在了顶端堵住了小口，不被允许释放。影丸小幅度地扭动着身体同时徒劳地用自由的手指触碰管身，但那只是让自己更难熬。他被迫放置着未得到满足的输出管直到快感渐渐减弱，随后输出管再次被以同样的方式爱抚，同样在临近过载的时候被阻止……重复了几次之后，背后人终于放开了他的手。这一次他尝试着抚慰自己，一边摩擦着输出管的根部一边套弄着，指尖滑过输出管顶端轻轻戳刺，手指在管身上按压。他以为这次能过载的，但是在同样的时间，背后人突然握住了他的输出管，拇指紧紧抵住了顶端的小口，仍不让他过载。  
如果可以的话，影丸大概已经带着哭腔求对方让他过载了，可惜他不会哭。他只能半睁着根本看不见的光学镜，用带着杂音却明显软下来的嗓音，求对方松手，同时伸手扒拉他的手指，希望能被松开。这无关别的什么，只是单单不可以过载这件事就让他够难受了。  
“求你……别…这样……让…我……呜……”  
背后人的手似乎松了一下，但是还是没有放开。影丸抓着他的手想让他放开，却得不到任何效果。他挣扎了一下，对方的另一只手轻轻拨弄着他的外部节点，弄得小警犬难熬得要命。可那个字他怎么也说不出口，如果不说出来的话又不可能被这么轻易地放过，对方可以一直跟他耗下去，但是他再这样被玩弄下去的话，说不定会不会崩溃。他的输出管挺立着，被紧紧握住，顶端的小口被严严实实地堵住，可就这样不给他一丝一毫机会的情况下，那人却还在揉捏拨弄着他的外部节点，让那个小小的部分肿胀硬立起来，带来无止境的快感，让他渴望过载，让他乞求过载。  
“…求你了…让我……让我……”影丸又重复了一遍，面甲滚烫。  
“…让我…射……”  
那个字终于说出口了。小警犬几乎要羞得蜷缩起来，背后的机抵在他输出管端口的手指松了一点。  
但只是一点。  
揉捏着他外部节点的手颇有节奏地一下一下轻捏着，影丸终于明白了对方要的远远不止这一点。他颤抖着犹豫，但揉捏的动作已经变成了轻拧。  
“………求你了，让我射……”  
羞耻得几乎无地自容的小警犬最后还是连贯地说出口，然后因为耻辱而微微蜷缩起机体。背后的机压着小家伙输出管端口的手指抬起，蹂躏外部节点的手用力捏下去，过载伴随着小忍者诱人的叫喊到来，一直积攒着的交合液从输出管的端口射出，接口也同样涌出了润滑液，再次把腿间弄得一塌糊涂。影丸再次瘫软下机体，有只手沾着他的体液凑到了他嘴边，但感觉起来不知道为什么，似乎不像是背后那个机的手。影丸差不多已经习惯了，他略微撇过头避开那只手，果然那手又追了上来。但是接下来，那只手却将那些液体蹭到了他唇上，随后那手就缩回去了。影丸愣了几秒，无意识地舔舔嘴唇把那些液体舔掉，在咽下去片刻才反应过来，又羞红了脸。  
我刚才到底都干了什么……。影丸崩溃地质问自己，居然说出那种话，而且还…用那种语气……  
他又一次地感觉到了羞得无地自容，还有后悔。明明只要忍耐一下就好了，他却开口求那个不明身份的机让他过载，这个事他简直没法接受。  
就在他纠结于自己的时候，背后的机又一次伸出了手。影丸感觉到他的接口被触碰，保护叶被分开，然后一根手指抵在了入口。他以为对方会侵入进去，瑟缩着想推开对方的手，竟然轻易地推开了。然后他就反过来被抓住了手。那个机再次抓着他的手，让他摸上了他自己的双腿，随后稍微用力。  
他的双腿被掰开了。而且很可能从外界来看是他自己打开了腿，那个机只是把手搭在他手背上。他能感觉到自己的接口暴露在空气中，毫无防备，任人侵犯。对方再次分开了他的接口保护叶，将指尖抵在他瑟缩的接口上，然后一点点推进去。  
从被造出来开始就一直没有使用过的接口立刻绞紧了侵入的异物，有节律地收缩着想要把慢慢进入的手指推挤出去。影丸的接口很紧，再加上看不到而导致他的接口几乎称得上是热情地吮吸那根手指，清晰而汹涌的快感随着下身被开拓而不断冲击着他的意识，只是进来了一根就已经让他的接口够湿了。润滑液不断分泌出来，让身体里的手指进入得更加通畅;小忍者能清楚地感觉到体内的异物渐渐深入，在指根贴上他的接口保护叶之后停了下来，然后弯曲了指节勾弄磨蹭深处更加敏感的内壁。这让他不由自主地轻轻颤抖，略微合拢双腿却导致下身传来的快感更加猛烈。现在接口是他唯一能判断对方动作的位置——至少他的机体是这么判定的，因此影丸本能地收缩接口把里面挑逗着他内壁的手指夹得更紧，传感器运作着忠实地传递着感受。对方的手指在他体内不断地曲起刮挠着敏感的接口内壁，又轻微地退出一点转动一个角度再重新推入进去，剐蹭每一处能触及的部分，挤开绞紧了它的内壁。接着再继续碾压甬道内的传感节点，刮挠柔软的内壁，直到影丸完全适应了它的进入，接口轻微蠕动着像在吸吮一样，开始渴求更多的触碰。  
但是它抽了出去。影丸的接口恋恋不舍地吸吮着还浅浅停留在入口的指尖，想要被再次侵入。  
身后的机轻轻用指尖挑逗着小忍者下身的入口，略微伸入又马上抽出，拨弄着银色的接口保护叶，偶尔会没入一整个指节，然后向上提起，像是要勾着他的接口抬起他的下身一样抬高，直到影丸受不了而轻微地呻吟出声才放下，浅浅抽插着摩擦刚刚被勾动的内壁，似乎在安抚他。影丸接口深处的甬道痉挛着，渴求着被撑开，那里的传感器也等待着触碰与挤压，润滑液在对方的挑逗中越来越多甚至溢出接口，沾满了那个机的手指。随着越来越多的润滑液从影丸下体的小嘴中溢出，对方终于再次推入了手指——相当用力地。用力到影丸甚至惊叫了一声。小忍者随后马上咬紧下唇，强行忍住强烈的想要呻吟的欲望，却还是随着体内突然的抽插而闷哼，柔软的接口内壁稍微合拢又马上被撑开，接口不断溢出的润滑液被手指搅动得啧啧作响，配合着体内愈演愈烈的抽插让他羞耻地微微蜷缩，同时又因为过快的速度而伸出手去想拉住肆意侵犯着他的那只手，但却被突兀的一下对着内壁的狠狠戳刺弄得剧烈颤抖，险些叫出声，软下了身体也垂下手。对方放慢了速度将手指抽出了他的接口，随后又重新推入进来——不过这次，进来的是两根。并在一起的手指把小忍者紧致的接口撑得更开。进入之后并没有抽插，对方直接分开了手指，把小家伙的甬道撑开。影丸感受着接口被缓慢地打开，体内的手指微微转动，再度弯曲指节剐蹭他柔嫩的内壁；随后又用力按压下去，指尖交替来回刮挠制造快感，在这基础上抽插起来，让他的下身再次被搅动着发出淫荡的水声。没入体内的手指不断重复着抽插的动作，对方抬起另一只手轻易地让他张开了嘴，这一次伸进口腔抵住金属齿的手指也换成了两根，影丸没法再忍住呻吟，只能随着对方的动作喘息，发出一阵阵软得像幼猫一样的叫声。他不想出声，于是抬起胳膊扒住对方的手臂想拉开那只手，却只是徒劳。赌气的小警犬狠狠咬了一口嘴里的手指，对方并没有理他，而是将在他身体里抽插的手指抽出部分，渐渐分开，把他的入口打开，直到小家伙下身的小嘴被扩开到四指宽。嘴里的手指再次抽出去，短暂地不知去向之后，影丸的接口触到了另一根手指。对方从那个两指宽的缝隙用刚刚逼他张嘴的那只手侵入了他的接口，并且原本扩张他的手指也跟了进去。他含着那四根手指，用湿润的接口夹紧吮吸，感觉到它们向着两侧微微弯曲，然后分开。  
是真的分开。  
他的接口内壁被推挤开，对方勾着他的接口内壁向两边拉扯。小忍者颤抖着绷直了腰线，背后的机翼也紧绷起来，这扩张的方式实在是太粗暴直接了点。感觉到接口被打开到一个程度，开始渐渐传来将要撕裂似的疼痛感，他伸手推着对方的胳膊，想让对方停下。  
“不要…不要啊……停下…啊……！”  
然后那个机真的停下了。他保持着扩张开小家伙接口的动作，凑上前将下颔搁在影丸肩上，头雕贴着影丸的头雕。影丸瑟缩了一下，松开手，身体里的手指也松了力道不再撑开他的甬道，反而开始细致地抚摸他的接口内壁，似乎是在检查有没有哪里受伤。但是这抚摸还不如不碰，温和细腻的触碰让他更加难堪。他的内壁被一寸一寸地滑过，对方的指尖温柔地按压着每一处碰到的地方，比起刚才强硬地拓开他的接口，现在这样近乎爱抚的抚摸带来的快感更多，难言地令他舒服。小忍者轻轻拉住了在他体内摸索检查的手，示意对方别再这样，可体内的手指停顿了一下再次摸索起来，而且动作加重了许多。毋庸置疑，这种情况下影丸是阻止不了他了。于是小警犬不得不开始试着接纳对方，接口里被碾磨的传感节点正在升温，润滑液在温柔的触碰下不断流淌出来，他感到身体里的手指还在缓慢地摸索着他的内壁，给他带来源源不断的快感。他想告诉对方别碰他了，但是张口就只能发出一阵阵甜腻的呻吟——他自己简直不想承认那种声音会是他发出来的，所以他只好闭嘴一句话都不说，只是仍然抑制不住闷哼。他的机体现在热得灼人，接口在对方的抚摸下已经完全为对接做好了准备，如果现在被捅进来的话不会有任何问题，至多因为是初次对接，完全扩张开到可以顺畅地进出需要的时间比较长而已。  
而且现在这种对他接口内壁的抚摸显然不会对之后的扩张起任何作用。现在唯一起的作用就是使影丸不断地喘息，难耐地等着被侵入。他合拢了双腿，夹住腿间的两只手，身体里被安抚的感觉更加清晰。那两只手终于停止了动作，可却只是停在他的接口里，既不抽出去也不做点别的动作，就只是在他的体内静止着。影丸颤抖着喘息，至少他可以稍微休息一下了。内壁不断地小幅度蹭过埋在里面的手指，传感节点也剐蹭过去，虽然还会激起快感，但已经不像刚才那样强烈了。  
……然后，欲望代替了快感，越来越强烈。  
小忍者羞惭地发现他的接口居然在渴望被身后的机开拓，被温柔地爱抚。他的甬道开始本能地裹紧深埋其中的手指，蠕动着不断地吮吸;接口一下一下有节奏地收缩，内壁正在因为得不到触碰而浅浅地发痒，传感节点升温到极致，用几乎要把它们主人的理智蚕食殆尽的方式乞求着爱抚。他的思维开始被身体的反应所主宰，欲求不满地用被液体染湿的洁白大腿磨蹭对方的手，扭动着纤细的腰肢用下身蹭着身下的对接面板，用最露骨也最色情而诱惑的方式邀请对方彻底正式地侵入他的身体，享用他紧致诱人的小接口。  
影丸以为自己不会想要那个机的输出管来进入他的，但是他想错了。他的身体远远比自己想象得还要诚实，次级油箱对交合液的欲求和接口对输出管的欲求强烈到影丸没法忽视它们，润滑液正在像刚才一样越流越多，含着手指的接口收缩着一阵阵地发痒，勉强随着身体不安分的扭动得到一点摩擦，带来一点点微不足道的快感和……舒适感。于是影丸夹紧了双腿，用腿根摩擦着腿间对方的双手，带来更多的快感。他开始轻微地移动身体的位置，一开始的乏力感现在已经消去了大半，他可以移动，只是被挑逗侍弄得舒服的机体已经屈服于对方了。  
这个环境的空气有问题。依靠近似于呼吸的方式置换着环境中潮湿凉爽的气体来散热的影丸，通过运转得越来越迟钝的处理器和内置探测器得出结论。他在被影响，或者说……  
已经被影响到了无法挽回的地步。  
他已经连反抗都想不起来了。  
那个机的手指最后还是挪动了。影丸松开了夹紧的双腿，却感觉到对方缓慢地抽出了手指，指尖脱离接口时甚至拖曳出几根银丝，随着拉开距离而断开。小警犬难耐地呻吟了两声，不满地发出抗议，接口里的空虚感更加强烈，几乎销蚀他所剩无几的理智。  
可接下来的事情就有点超出他的预估了。  
那个机托着他的后挡板让他起身，随后从他身后钻了出来，然后影丸靠在了墙上。他紧接着又被打横抱了起来，对方似乎是要离开这里换个地方。小忍者的接口还水淋淋的，输出管也挺立着，配合着他微眯着的黯淡的光学镜、时不时发出无意识的哼声，还有潮红的面甲和带着电解液痕迹的唇角。这副秀色可餐的模样如果让别人看见了，大概会想把他按在墙上地上窗前或者随便哪里，只要是能让他感到羞耻或是难受的地方，再狠狠艹弄到他哑着发声器用软得像幼猫一样的音调求饶，把他玩弄得彻底从身心上都坏掉变成属于自己的玩物。只是现在抱着这个可爱的小忍者的机并不想这么做，他可舍不得那样对待他的影丸。  
“呜……”影丸听着那个机的脚步声，对方似乎是故意放缓了动作，让他听得一清二楚。周围除了这个机的脚步声之外仍然一片寂静，不免引起了小家伙的好奇心。“…你要去哪……？”  
对方的脚步顿了顿。然后继续前进。没有给予影丸答复，甚至都没有出声。怀里六段变形的小家伙轻轻抖了抖背后的机翼，在外界可以一览无遗的，水淋淋的小接口和凉爽的空气相接触，令他本能地收缩了下那个小小的入口，半充能的输出管随着对方走动的动作微微晃动，看起来倒是很可爱。他的接口还在渴求着被触碰，内壁刺痒，润滑液不断地流出来，顺着小警犬的臀部滴落，在地上留下星星点点的水迹。他忍不住伸出手，摸上自己的接口，轻轻拨弄几下外部节点之后就把食指探进了自己欲求不满的接口里面。  
…不够。  
他又加了一根手指。  
……还是不够。  
小家伙干脆把四根手指都探了进去，留下拇指轻轻按压外面挺立的外部节点。这样舒服多了，感觉到一丝满足的他开始慢慢抽动手指，随后听见一声低笑。音调很低，他听不出来也没法探测更加详细的声纹，但是他总觉得这个声音不知道为什么听起来有点耳熟。他想再多听听。被自己的欲望冲得CPU运转得几乎卡壳的小忍者得出了这个结论，然后开始晕晕乎乎地思考怎么能让对方再笑几声。他想了想，埋在自己接口里的手不自觉地动作起来，于是影丸呻吟了一声，把手指捅得更深。  
他似乎又听见对方笑了一声。  
这样就可以了吧。小家伙摸着自己的里面，轻轻并拢手指夹住一小部分内壁，然后又马上放开了。他加快了抽插的速度，地上星星点点的水迹随着他的动作密集起来，断断续续的呻吟声回响在这个不知道是什么地方里，听起来格外色情。随后他感觉到后背抵上了墙壁，对方似乎不再走动了。小忍者不明所以地哼唧了一声，埋在他自己接口里的手就被拽了出来。然后对方若无其事地抱着他继续走。  
不可以这么做吗？  
影丸靠在那个机怀里晕晕乎乎地想，他的CPU已经彻底没法好好运转了。滴着水的接口又开始隐隐发痒，但是他又不能碰那里。抱着他的机器人的声线让他不知为何本能地想要顺从，甚至于信任。那声调和音色都熟悉极了，可他在环境影响下运转卡顿的处理器无法辨识那到底是谁。  
只是本能地感到熟悉、温暖和信任，像是分别已久的故人，但直觉中的那种感情却似乎比友情要更上一层。  
小忍者抬起手蹭了蹭自己的面甲，却感触到手上一片粘稠滑腻的液体。他愣了愣，反应过来，张开嘴开始舔舐手上属于他自己的体液。他把液体舔掉，然后咽下去，有点……甜甜的。  
于是影丸开始吮吸他沾了体液的手指，致力于把上面的液体都喝掉。接口的瘙痒又开始强烈起来，他夹紧了双腿来抑制，却反而助长了欲求。于是他开始用莫名色情的方式来舔舐手指，同时听着那个孤独的脚步声，试图转移注意力。但是接口的感觉太强烈了，他没法忽视它。  
他“清理”干净自己的手的同时，抱着他的机似乎是转过了一个转角，又或者是进了某个房间——应该是后者。在被放到什么软软的东西上面之后影丸认真地判断，随后把注意力转移到了身体下面那个软软的东西上。他现在是躺着的姿势，曲着双腿而且双腿并在一起，整个后背与底下事物接触的部分的传感器告诉他这似乎是某种布料。软，有些凉，很滑。像是丝绸。被他的重量压得陷下去了一些。  
然后他感觉到旁边的表面也陷了下去，应该是那个机上来了。他随后感到有双手覆在了他的双膝上，膝盖传来被按压的感触，然后那双手分开了他的腿。湿润的接口瑟缩了一下，吐出更多黏滑的液体，仍在期许着被填满。那个机欺身压了上来，将手撑在了影丸身体两侧，影丸合拢双腿却只是夹住了对方的腰。他的输出管贴着对方的腹部，随着那个机俯下上身的动作而被摩擦，端口溢出了一点透明的液体。他轻轻扭动身体抗议对方的做法，微微张开嘴呻吟了一声，却被吻住。这个吻很温柔，比起之前刚开始时候激烈的亲吻，更像是年轻情侣之间的耳鬓厮磨。对方的舌头侵入了他的口腔，滑过他的金属齿，舔舐他的口腔内壁。小忍者的接口在此时更加兴奋起来，几乎像是略微拧开的水龙头一样淌出润滑液，内壁加快了收缩的频率，凸起的传感节点叫嚣着让影丸无意识间抬起下身，想用接口碰到对方。明白了他的欲求，对方埋首吻得更深，同时将膝盖抵在了他痉挛的接口上，轻轻地厮磨。突起的装甲不可避免地蹭到了影丸的外部节点，引起他一阵战栗，旋即出于本能地抬起手臂搂住身上机的脖颈主动索吻。对方将手肘撑在他头侧，舌头灵活地与影丸主动攀上来的舌头交缠，电解液由着重力流进影丸的口腔。他的接口还在被对方的膝盖厮磨，突起的装甲结构几次浅浅压进里面，又马上退出来，带出一小股一小股的润滑液。影丸张着双腿吮吸那个机的嘴唇，被压着的机翼不安分地时不时随着外部节点被触到而扑扇一下，反抗的事情早就被欲火烧掉了。他主动伸出舌头舔了舔对方的唇，然后尝试着轻轻咬一下对方再度探进来的舌头。无法吞咽的电解液沿着嘴角流下，滑过之前的痕迹，随后那个机松开了他。影丸放开了搂着对方脖颈的手，但是他能感到对方并没有就此退开，而是向下移动。他把双手伸到头顶，交叠在一起，突然地被对方扣住了。那个机以他的手腕作为一个支撑，将另一只手挪到了小忍者的机翼边上，捏住了他的机翼，再度轻轻揉捻。影丸还没来得及作什么反应，胸前十字星中心传来了温热的触感。  
那个机在……舔舐他胸口中心的小孔。那里很敏感，影丸清晰地听见了对方的舌头在孔隙中抽插发出的水声，快感一波一波从胸前传递过来，他张口呻吟着，这比单纯地用手指戳刺要刺激多了。  
更别提他的机翼还在被揉捻。  
对方不再用膝盖处的装甲碾压他的接口，而是轻轻磨蹭着外部节点。肿胀挺立的外部节点被拨弄着同样传递出快感，而且更加汹涌澎湃。三处同时被玩弄，小忍者的呻吟声提高了许多，尾音带着情欲。这样很舒服，相当舒服。他抬腿夹紧了对方的腰，一边被侍弄得满足地呻吟一边又欲求不满地想被艹弄接口，内壁痉挛着瘙痒，润滑液已经把身下的布料润湿一大片了。  
胸前的小孔不再被舔舐而是被吮吸，影丸轻轻扭动着身体想躲开，快感不断冲击着他的CPU，已经有点受不了了。对方停顿了一下，惩罚性地不轻不重地捏了下他的机翼尖，同时膝盖重重地刮过敏感到极点的外部节点，狠狠压在入口上辗轧一轮。小忍者惊叫了一声，乖乖躺着任对方在他身上动作。机翼上的手短暂地挪开了，胸甲被启开，暴露出里面精密的线路。对方的舌头攀上了一簇线路，来回舔舐着；舌尖戳入线与线间的缝隙，卷住几根线路轻轻磨蹭，往上挪去拨弄着线路簇的接入端；再缩回舌头用犬齿咬住几根线路厮磨，小心翼翼地保证不会划伤电路。如潮般涌来的快感刺激得影丸绷直了机身，呻吟声拔高带着颤抖的尾音，背后的机翼也绷直轻轻颤抖着。内部线路很敏感，这样舔舐带来的刺激翻了几倍，他软着声音呻吟着拒绝被这样侵犯，却又不可避免地承认这样做让他很舒服。  
“不要…不要这样……呜……停下……”  
他战栗着乞求，却僵直着机体不敢扭动，生怕再移动哪怕一下就会被更加强烈的快感吞噬。对方似乎是察觉了他的瑟缩，停止了这让他完全无法承受的侵犯，合上他的胸甲继续下移。随着距离拉开，影丸的双手和机翼得以解放，但他只是紧紧抓着身下的柔软织物没有去碰那个机。  
对方握住了他的输出管。  
一直挺立着的银白色管线在对方手中滚烫，端口溢出了透明的液体。那只手在他的输出管上滑动着，轻轻地挑起更多快感，然后平展开贴在影丸小腹上，双手单用拇指和食指扶住管线。随后影丸清楚地感受到自己的输出管被缓慢地包裹入温热的口腔，对方的舌头在他的输出管冠部滑动按压，金属齿轻微地划过表面，带来不小的刺激。输出管根部同样传来被按压揉弄的触感，对方吐出他的输出管舔舐着管身，时不时凑近轻轻亲吻然后吮吸，手指配合地爱抚着根部，让银白色的管线逐渐升温膨胀。影丸不自觉地挺动腰部主动将自己的管子往对方手里送，输出管的冠部马上被不轻不重地咬了一口，似乎是惩罚他这不听话的举动。小忍者乖乖压下了想得到更多的欲望，对方再次把他的输出管含入了口腔。这一次含得更深，将他输出管的根部也吞入进去。那个机开始吮吸他的管子，轻微挪动被压住的舌头尽可能地制造快感，然后在影丸几乎要忍不住开始挺动的时候吐出他的输出管，再含进去，开始吞吐小忍者的输出管。模拟对接的举动使影丸忍不住将手伸下去摸索着按住对方的头雕，主动晃动着腰部抽送着管子，渐渐加速让输出管在对方口腔里膨胀升温。  
过载前的最后一刻，影丸凭着最后一丝理智想抽出输出管，他不想射在对方嘴里。但是那个机却主动埋首将他的输出管含进口中，于是他最后还是在对方口中释放了。交合液尽数涌进对方的口腔，多余的则溢了出来。他听见对方轻咳了两声，随后输出管被吐出，他能感觉到那个机又一次欺身压了上来。和之前一样吻上来，随着对方将舌头探进他的口腔，影丸尝到了他自己的味道。比润滑液要粘稠，同样很滑，而且……滚烫。他接受了流进口腔的交合液，同样接受了对方温柔的亲吻，短暂的分开后吞咽的动作把口腔里自己的交合液咽了下去。反正之前也喝掉了自己的润滑液，这样没什么的。完全被情欲主宰思维的影丸想，尽管已经第二次过载，但是他的接口还在叫嚣着渴求被满足。  
随后保护叶有了被对方手指压上的触觉。他的接口保护叶被两根手指抵上，然后向两侧分开，扩张开一个空隙出来。  
影丸听见了对接面板解锁的声音。  
随后一个滚烫的物体抵住了他被打开的入口，那是身上的机的输出管。他的接口瑟缩了一下，更深处传来更加清楚的欲望，还有乞求被碾压撑开的瘙痒的内壁。甬道兴奋地痉挛，期待着被侵犯，润滑液还在源源不断地涌出来，沾湿了抵着入口的输出管。那根输出管开始推进他的接口，打开保护叶的手指移开了。第一次被如此完全地开拓的敏感接口紧得惊人，就算之前已经被扩张过几次了也一样。甬道迫不及待地绞紧推入的管子，痉挛着吮吸，传感节点被输出管摩擦着，强烈的快感混着被逐渐填满的满足感充斥着影丸的CPU。小忍者舒服地呻吟，紧致的接口热情地接纳着挤入其中的输出管，那根滚烫的输出管开始侵入他未被扩张过的深处。柔嫩而且更加敏感的甬道被粗大的管子撑开，内壁的传感节点全部被辗轧过去，润滑液从紧紧贴合的内壁与输出管之间被挤压出来，把影丸白色的大腿弄得一塌糊涂。太深了，影丸开始轻轻地抗拒，内壁紧紧吸吮着填入其中的管子，但未被触碰过的深处却敏感得难以接受这个侵犯进来的物体。  
“呜…停下……别再进来了……”小忍者轻微战栗着绞紧接口，呻吟和抗拒的话未经思考便出了口。“太深了…停下啊……不要……不要再深了……”  
但是这一次，那个机并没有再照顾他的感受地停止，而是继续深入。过多的快感几乎要吞噬掉可爱的小警犬，甬道深处的内壁痉挛着贴紧还在进入的管子，任凭它碾过那些敏感得惊人的传感节点。已经非常接近次级油箱了，粗大的输出管顶入最深处，碾过某个传感节点的一瞬间影丸抓紧了身下的织物，软得像幼猫般的一声惊叫抑制不住地脱口而出，颤抖的尾音带着甜腻柔软的降调。身体里管子的冠部终于抵住了能源镜，影丸剧烈地战栗了一下，合拢修长的双腿夹住了对方的腰。散热器早已经不够用了，他喘息着用接口紧紧裹住深埋其中的输出管，润滑液还在止不住地流出来，自己的输出管再度充能。  
埋在他身体里的输出管并没有移动分毫，似乎是在等着影丸适应。紧致的甬道含着管子痉挛，被填满之后却得不到碾压和剐蹭，虽然比起之前的空虚要舒服许多，但是这并不能满足影丸的接口。尽管小忍者主观上难受得要命——输出管不动的话，他因得不到满足而很难受；但是动起来的话，太过于强烈的快感刺激得他也很难受；他想让对方退出去，但是他知道如果对方真的退出去了的话他还是会很难受。  
反正不管怎么样都是难受。影丸扭动了几下，因为身体里的感觉而停了下来僵住不敢再动。对方俯下上身给了他一个蜻蜓点水似得吻，随后慢慢地、小幅度地抽插起来，每次进入都会重点碾过那个让他兴奋的节点。他再次开始呻吟，尾音软得很，接口绞紧了管子继续有节律地收缩，带来的仍是如潮的快感。体内的管子抽插得越来越快，幅度也越来越大，影丸的呻吟跟着变得激烈而且拔高了音调。他抬起胳膊紧紧搂住对方的脖颈，双腿抬起夹住了对方的腰，小腿交叉在对方腰后，随着愈发激烈的动作从呻吟转变成尖叫，来不及也没时间吞咽的电解液顺着嘴角沿着之前的痕迹淌下。接口内壁在输出管狠狠侵犯进来时兴奋地绞紧，又马上在管子退出时恋恋不舍地吮吸；保护叶随着愈发凶狠的操弄的动作被带得向里弯曲又被带出来，外部节点也被一下一下地撞击；在抽插中被带出来的润滑液不断地积攒，每次整根拔出又完全埋入时搅动出黏糊糊的水声，伴着金属撞击的沉闷响声和影丸的尖叫呻吟充斥了整个房间。深紫色的小忍者本能地抓挠着对方的后背，一边尖叫着一边试图央求对方放慢速度放轻力度，染上情欲的面甲潮红。身体里的输出管每次撞击上能源镜的时候，力度大得就像是要直接冲破那里撞进次级油箱一样，而且抽插的速度也完全让影丸几乎招架不住。过了好一会他才逐渐开始迎合对方的动作，背后的机翼绷直震颤着，他的发声器几乎都要哑掉。  
对方的输出管在他体内用极大的力气碾压着最深处最敏感的那个传感节点，每一次抽插都着重冲击着那里，带来的快感简直要使影丸就此缴械。时间过得很慢，漫长得几乎能让影丸崩溃。身体里的输出管胀大了一圈，更加全面地撑开他紧致的甬道，滚烫的温度几乎要将他灼伤。第一次经历对接的机体受不了这样的刺激，很快将他带到了顶峰，接口绞紧对方的输出管，随着尖叫直接过载。  
过载不代表对方会停下。身体里猛烈的冲撞还在继续，过载的同时狠狠撞进接口的输出管让影丸绷直了腰身，超负荷运转的发声器差点没能发出声音。然而过载完后变得更加敏感的接口被这样冲击，带来的快感更甚，他的甬道迎合着动作绞紧，体内的输出管又胀大了一圈。小忍者毫不怀疑如果他能哭的话，大概现在已经在哭喊着求饶了。接口保护叶被操得肿胀外翻、外部节点挺立着敏感到极限，才刚刚过载的机体瘫软无力地任由对方肆意侵犯，影丸的手指紧紧扣入了对方的背部装甲缝隙里。  
然后他摸到了什么，像是机翼。然而现在的小家伙无暇顾及那具体是什么，他的注意力全部都在被狠狠操弄的接口上。里面的输出管再次胀大了一圈，在他的接口里进出着，然后突兀地在一次抽出后抵着影丸的入口停顿了一下。  
下一秒，那根输出管用比刚才更大的力度狠狠撞进了影丸身体里，直接冲开了能源镜，冠部没入了他的次级油箱。这样的冲击更大，影丸再一次尖叫出声，手指扣住对方的背部装甲同时双腿夹紧了对方的腰，绷紧了全身。那根输出管下一秒在他体内释放，滚烫的交合液冲刷着次级油箱的内壁，影丸也在这一瞬间再次过载。旋即，他瘫软着机体仍然搂抱着那个机，感觉到对方的交合液渐渐灌满他的次级油箱，直到完全灌满之后输出管渐渐地退出，次级油箱自动上锁，把那些液体锁在他体内。对方似乎是改了主意，没有继续退出，保持着输出管抵着他的能源镜的状态俯下身，吻了一下影丸的面甲，随后往旁边倒过去，连带着影丸翻个身侧躺在柔软的织物上。影丸把腿往下挪了挪，对方伸出手搂住了他，头雕和他的靠得很近。  
眯着光学镜的影丸突然觉得视野里似乎不再是一片黑暗了，他似乎能看见了。于是他睁开了光学镜，确定光学镜工作正常后的第一件事就是看对方。  
然后他呆住了。  
“カ……カゲロウ？”  
——面前抱着他的深青色三变睁开光学镜看着他，沉默了片刻之后露出一个抱歉的微笑。  
“…对不起，シャドウ丸。”  
他把影丸往怀里搂了搂，轻声说。  
“睡吧。”  
影丸盯着影狼愣了好几秒。现在他终于知道为什么在那个过程中，他听见对方的声音，会本能的信任和顺从了。最后他往前挪挪故意凑近了影狼，然后搂紧了他，嘴角带着莫名的，温和的笑，阖上光学镜。  
“好。”  
当时没有想起来的感情，是爱啊。因为是自己的哥哥，久别重逢的哥哥，所以即使被这样做……也会原谅他的。  
…对接不也是建立在爱的基础上吗。  
—————————END—————————


End file.
